1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition containing charcoal as a main ingredient and a method for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cosmetic composition containing charcoal which has an excellent adsorptive capacity for treating the skin and removing waste materials such as sebum, old corneous tissue or dust disposed on the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cosmetic compositions and methods for the preparation thereof are known in the art. Generally, the human skin is covered with skin oil, sweat, dust, old corneous tissue and cosmetic residue. Also, pimples develop on the human face in the summer months or at puberty and frequently sebhorreic dermatitis is produced from such pimples. Therefore, in order to clean the skin surface, a number of cosmetics have been developed. However, these conventional cosmetics do not provide the desired excellent improvement in the beauty treatment of the skin.
Even though charcoal has been utilized in cosmetic soaps, at the present time, such charcoal functions as a kind of abrasive cleanser. Therefore, charcoal has never been used in a cosmetic composition as a main ingredient for treating the skin in a beauty sense since the black coloration of the charcoal was thought to block an improvement in the beauty treatment of the skin. Thus, when conventional cosmetic soap containing charcoal is manufactured, there is the disadvantageous that the manufacturer must always keep in mind that the color of charcoal may adversely affect the skin.